


До конца любви

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marriage, Not A Fix-It, Secret Identity, mention of divorce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Стив уже несколько лет замужем за Тони, когда происходит катастрофа в Стэмфорде и Акт о регистрации супергеров раскалывает сообщество супергероев. Когда Тони не соглашается со Стивом, Стив всё ещё ждёт, что Железный Человек последует за ним, ведь он его лучший друг и он решил сохранить свою личность в тайне ото всех. Но Железный Человек тоже выступает против него.А потом Стив разбивает его лицевую панель.





	До конца любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To The End Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255779) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Тони держит папку с надписью «АРС», когда Стив возвращается домой.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Стив. Он только что сбежал от Щ.И.Т.а. Он запыхался, и у него почти нет времени, и это вот так Тони его приветствует?

 _Он не знает_ , напоминает себе Стив. Тони, должно быть, слышал об этом, когда был министром обороны, но он не знает, что Мария Хилл только что пыталась арестовать Стива.

— Люди напуганы, Стив… — осторожно говорит Тони.

— Это не делает Акт правильным! — кричит Стив.

Тони отступает на шаг, и Стив вспоминает, что, пусть Тони и вмешивается в дела Мстителей, он _гражданский_.

Муж Стива и гений, но всё ещё гражданский. И боится его, видимо, хотя должен знать, что Стив никогда ему не навредит.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Стив. Вся эта неразбериха с АРС довела его до грани. Он надеялся, что по крайней мере Тони будет на его стороне. Ведь таких вот людей, как Тони, Стив пытается защитить. Он не должен кричать на него.

— Ты… что? — Тони наклоняет голову. — Я _знаю_ , что ты не причинишь мне вреда, чёрт возьми, Стив…

— Ты…

— Не стеклянный! — кричит Тони ему в лицо. — _Мне_ не нужна твоя защита, Стив. Люди, обычные люди без моих связей. Это их мы должны спасти.

Тони всегда знает, куда давить.

— И мы делаем это! — кричит в ответ Стив. — И мы контролируем друг друга!

— Правда?— с вызовом бросает Тони. — Что, если кто-то выйдет из-под контроля? Что, если кто-то не сможет контролировать свои силы, Стив? Потому что я понимаю твой мир гораздо лучше, чем большинство людей, и у вас _нет_ достаточно надёжных предохранителей. — Тони смотрит на него. — Люди, те, которых вы должны защищать, боятся _вас_. Не тебя, _Капитана Америка_. Но вас, супергероев, достаточно могущественных, чтобы несчастный случай превратить в трагедию. — Тони замолкает.

— Мы будем работать над этим, Тони! — снова повышает голос Стив. — Но АРС — это не путь…

— Потому что ты так сказал? — категорично спрашивает Тони.

— Потому что это _неправильно_ … — отвечает Стив. Как, как Тони не видит этого?

— По твоему мнению, — добавляет Тони. — Ты не можешь говорить за всех, Стив. Боже, ты, наверное, даже не понимаешь, какое влияние оказываешь на людей…

Стив качает головой. Он не хочет этого слушать. Он прав насчёт АРС и знает это.

— Теперь я беглец, — говорит он. — Так что явно не на _всех_ людей…

Тони опускает взгляд.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Я… Я рад тебя видеть, правда. Я просто…

— Тони? — зовёт Стив, когда Тони какое-то время молчит.

Тони подходит к нему и крепко обнимает.

— Я волнуюсь, — шепчет он. — Я боюсь, что всё станет ещё хуже. Ты знаешь, что я футурист. Это будет катастрофа. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Стив. Я не выдержу, если…

— Я буду в порядке, — говорит Стив.

— Ты буквально только что сказал, что беглец, — несчастно напоминает Тони.

Стив вздыхает.

— На самом деле я пришёл попрощаться, — говорит он, ненавидя себя за это. — Щ.И.Т. преследует меня. Я подвергну тебя опасности, если останусь.

Выражение лица Тони меняется, словно он чувствует себя виноватым. Всё-таки это Тони Старк: Стив знает, что он чувствует личную ответственность за миллион вещей, которые на самом деле совсем не его вина.

— Хорошо, — наконец медленно говорит Тони. Потом он кивает своим мыслям. — Позвони мне, — говорит он, — если тебе что-то понадобится. Мой телефон защищён. Я не согласен с тем, что ты делаешь, но ты мой муж, и я помогу тебе, если смогу.

Стив должен отказаться от предложения. Действительно должен.

Вместо этого он наклоняется и целует Тони с каждой каплей любви, что плещется в нём.

Оставить Тони — самое трудное, что когда-либо делал Стив, но он знает, что вернётся, когда всё успокоится и все придут в себя.

***

Есть и другие несогласные на регистрацию. Стив не удивлён. Но поскольку большинство бывших Новых Мстителей собираются вокруг него, как и другие герои присоединяются к подполью, Стив оказывается без своего лучшего друга.

Он знает, что технически Тони нанимает Железного человека, но Железный Человек — это самостоятельная личность с собственным мнением. Стив не верит, что он просто слепо следует за Тони, и уверен, что он никоим образом не поддерживает Закон о регистрации супергероев. Стив знает его _много лет_ и до сих пор понятия не имеет, кто под маской. Это не беспокоит его, но этот факт довольно очевидно показывает, на какой стороне в этом конфликте будет Железный Человек.

— Я иду погулять, — говорит он Люку, отмахивается от его беспокойства и выходит; длинный зимний плащ прикрывает его форму. Никто не обращает на него внимания. Он надеется, что это хороший знак. Ему не нравится сидеть взаперти, тем более с тех пор, как Тони оказался врагом общества номер один. Супергерои могут простить позицию Мириам Шарп по АРС, но они считают, что Тони должен быть на их стороне.

Стив… не спорит, но от этого ему становится только хуже. Поэтому он выходит, бегает под дождём, бродит, маскируясь, по городу и проверяет небо на наличие часовых.

Но не в этот раз.

Он отправляет Железному Человеку сообщение, когда выходит, надеясь, что Тони прав и его технология безопасна, и направляется в бывший особняк Мстителей.

Ему не нравится находиться там. Руины напоминают ему обо всём, что он потерял, но он знает, что это лучшее место для встречи с Железным Человеком. Это _безопасное_ место, где они оба будут честны.

— Эй, Железный человек, — говорит Стив, когда слышит знакомый гул репульсоров.

— Кэп, — отвечает Железный Человек. Голубые глаза и тонкие запястья — это всё, что Стив знает о его внешности. Но он _знает_ человека внутри. Он самоотверженный и настоящий герой, и Стив думает, что если бы никогда не встретил Тони, то влюбился бы в Железного человека.

Он доверяет ему. Вот что имеет значение.

— Я хотел поговорить об АРС, — наконец говорит Стив.

— Я понял, — отвечает Железный Человек. Его голос звучит подозрительно, даже через голосовые фильтры.

— Слушай, Железный Человек… ты знаешь, что я люблю Тони. — Стив снимает перчатку, чтобы показать обручальное кольцо. Железный Человек не двигается, пока Стив снова не надевает перчатку. — Я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности. Но он _ошибается_. И я знаю, что он твой работодатель, но ты мой друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что не должен делать то, что он тебе говорит.

Железный Человек смотрит на него, молчит. Стив за долгие годы научился понимать его жесты даже в костюме, но он в недоумении из-за того, что Железный Человек раздумывает.

— Я не делаю того, что хочет мистер Старк, — наконец говорит Железный Человек. — Я делаю то, что должен делать. Поступать правильно, Стив. Ты знаком с этой концепцией.

Стив вскидывает руки.

— Не могу поверить, — говорит он. — _Ты_ должен быть против АРС. Я даже не знаю твоего лица!

— И ты много раз заверял меня, что это тебя устраивает, — тихо произносит Железный Человек.

— Это так. — Стив вздыхает. — Это моя точка зрения. Мне не нужно знать. Но АРС…

— АРС _не заставляет_ никого отказываться от своей тайной личности, — говорит Железный Человек. — Это просто список. Он не будет в публичном доступе.

— Потому что цифровая безопасность всегда так хорошо работает, — поддевает Стив. Он знает, что костюм взламывали не один раз.

Железный Человек отшатывается, будто Стив ударил его.

— Точно, — говорит он. — Стив, ты мой лучший друг. Ненавижу с тобой спорить. Но в этом ты ошибаешься. И, если это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать, мы закончили.

Стив хочет кричать. Он был _так уверен_ , что Железный Человек присоединится к нему. Он так привык сражаться с ним на одной стороне, что отказ _причиняет боль_. Но он не хочет отпускать его со злостью… и у него есть ещё один вопрос.

— Я надеюсь, что это не станет хуже, — говорит Стив.

— Единственный способ избежать эскалации — научиться идти на компромисс, — отвечает Железный Человек. И отворачивается.

— Подожди! — зовёт Стив. — Тони… он…

Железный Человек оборачивается.

— Он в порядке, — говорит он, и почему-то это кажется ложью. — Он скучает по тебе. — А вот это кажется правдой.

— Я тоже скучаю по нему, — шепчет Стив за секунду до того, как Железный Человек взлетает.

Он возвращается в убежище удручённым.

Оба — и его муж, и его лучший друг — против него. Стив этого не ожидал.

Теперь он видит, что именно имел в виду Тони — _грядёт_ война.

***

В следующий раз, когда Стив видит Железного человека, он отключает броню ЭМИ, а после пришедший в себя Железный Человек ломает ему челюсть.

Стив спрашивает себя, смогут ли они после всего этого наладить отношения.

А потом _клон Тора_ убивает Голиафа, и он знает, что ответ — нет.

***

Стив стучит в дверь склада СтаркИнтернэшнл и надеется, что это не ловушка. С каких это пор он задаётся вопросом, хочет ли его муж поймать его?

Дверь немедленно открывается, и Стив проходит внутрь. Он без щита — ему нужно быть как можно более незаметным — и чувствует себя незащищённым, но Тони попросил его прийти, поэтому у Стива не было выбора.

— Ты пришёл! — произносит Тони в тот момент, когда дверь закрывается.

Стив издаёт звук, похожий на всхлип. Он крепко обнимает его и на мгновение просто вдыхает аромат Тони. Но у Тони другие планы, и он отстраняется от Стива достаточно, чтобы втянуть в длинный, голодный поцелуй напуганного человека.

— Я так волновался после того боя, — шепчет он.

— Как будто ты не знал об этом, — говорит Стив, прежде чем замолкает. Он сожалеет о сказанном сразу же, но слишком поздно. Тони уже делает шаг назад.

— Клон не предназначался для использования, — бормочет Тони, глядя на ботинки.

Он действительно в это верит? Может ли бывший производитель оружия быть таким наивным?

Нет, но Стив хотел бы.

— Меня здесь быть не должно, — говорит Стив.

— Подожди, — произносит Тони. — Хотя бы возьми форму. Я сделал тебе новую.

Стив смотрит на него, долго и упорно. Тони бледный и кажется истощённым. Обручальное кольцо всё ещё на нём, как и кольцо Стива. Они не ссорятся _друг с другом_. Стив любит его и знает, что Тони тоже его любит.

Но он не может игнорировать Закон о регистрации супергероев и то, что Тони поддерживает его. Он _не может_.

— Пожалуйста, — добавляет Тони. — Я знаю, что тебе это нужно. Она не прослушивается, обещаю.

— Я знаю, — устало отвечает Стив. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что такое может случиться. Он уступает. — Я возьму. Спасибо.

Тони с облегчением вздыхает. Он поворачивается, и только тогда Стив замечает сумку на столе справа от Тони. Тони роется в ней, вытаскивая бело-голубой костюм.

— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Ты знаешь: то, что ты делаешь, опасно. Ты не можешь играть за обе стороны.

Улыбка Тони не выглядит счастливой.

— Я _знаю_ , что делаю, — говорит он. — Наверное, лучше, чем ты. Мне очень жаль, Стив.

Стив почти тянется к нему. Почти.

— Я тоже, — вместо этого произносит он.

Он берёт форму и уходит.

***

Нью-Йорк вокруг пылает, а Стив дерётся с Железным Человеком со всей яростью, что в нём есть.

За его ударами прячется гнев — Железный Человек встал не на ту сторону, Тони встал не на ту сторону, они оба _не остались со Стивом_. Железный Человек пытается дать отпор, но его броня вышла из строя, и Стиву всё равно, если это несправедливо.

Убийство Голиафа было несправедливым. Освобождение суперзлодеев было несправедливым. То, что случилось с Человеком Пауком, было несправедливо.

Это? Это правильно.

Железный Человек падает, и Стив моментально оказывает сверху; он едва замечает, что Железный Человек перестаёт сражаться.

Стив снова и снова, ослеплённый яростью, опускает щит.

Железный Человек был его лучшим другом, но Стив словно для него _ничего_ не значил. Стив бьёт его ещё раз, и лицевая панель трескается. Давным-давно Стив поклялся уважать частную жизнь Железного Человека.

Мгновение Стив смотрит на потрескавшуюся лицевую панель и срывает её одним жёстким движением.

Он поднимает щит, чтобы нанести последний удар, и _замирает_.

Только теперь он видит, _кто_ находится внутри.

— Тони? — спрашивает Стив, его голос ломается.

Тони выглядит побеждённым.

— Давай, — говорит он тихо и грустно. — Закончи это, Стив.

На мгновение Стив думает, что _может_. Он полон адреналина, и его тело ощущается каким-то чужим; он видит лицо своего ближайшего и самого старого товарища по команде, и это тот же человек, которого Стив видит каждое утро, открывая глаза, лёжа в постели рядом с ним. Внутри горит нечто, похожее на предательство, _ты лгал мне годами_ , и гнев, _как ты мог_ ; гнев на себя, _как я мог не заметить_.

Сердце разбивается, потому что сражаться с Железным Человеком, лучшим другом — _больно_ , сражаться с Тони Старком — почти невозможно, это словно несколько раз пырнуть себя в грудь.

Но он мог это закончить. Это заняло бы всего секунду, он мог бы закончить это, заставить Тони заплатить за внезапную, неожиданную боль, снова всё прояснить…

Тони смотрит на него, ожидая удара, и на его лице нет страха, только облегчение.

Стив роняет щит.

***

Стив находится в камере. _Директор Старк_ смотрит на него сквозь решётку, он в броне и держит шлем в руках.

Очевидно, то, о чём _муж Стива_ лгал ему в лицо годами, больше не секрет.

— Ты чёртов лицемер! — рычит Стив.

— Да, — тихо говорит Тони. — Мне _жаль_.

— _Жаль_? — резко спрашивает Стив. — Тебе _жаль_? Скажи мне, _Железный Человек_ , это того стоило?

Тони не отвечает. Смотря на него сейчас, Стив не понимает, как он мог верить, что в броне кто-то другой. Костюм построен для того, кто его роста; Стив видел руки Железного Человека, и, самое главное, ни у кого больше не было таких голубых глаз. Это лишь заставляет Стива чувствовать себя ещё хуже.

— Я всё исправлю, — говорит Тони. — Мы рассмотрим вопрос об амнистии, и ты увидишь — молодые герои пройдут обучение, будет меньше несчастных случаев, меньше…

— Сколько раз ты управлял бронёй пьяным? — перебивает Стив.

Тони резко вдыхает. Его глаза кажутся стеклянными. Стиву всё равно.

— Вот ещё один аргумент _за_ АРС, — говорит, наконец, Тони.

Стив хочет его ударить. Стив всё ещё не может не представлять, как сделает ему больно.

— Я хочу развода, — говорит он.

По другую сторону решётки Тони закрывает глаза, но не раньше, чем одна слеза скатывается по щеке. Стив не понимает, с чего бы.

— Я понимаю, — шепчет Тони. Он надевает шлем и уходит.

Стив его не зовёт.

***

Они всё ещё официально женаты, когда Стива доставляют к зданию Верховного Суда, когда Тони отталкивает Стива, как только в воздухе раздаются выстрелы.

На мгновение Стив не понимает, что происходит, а затем Тони шатается и падает, кровь расползается по его рубашке. Стив опускается на колени, но он в наручниках, и не может коснуться Тони, и может думать только о том, что _муж спас ему жизнь_.

— Мне жаль, — отчаянно говорит Тони, его глаза дикие. — Прости меня за ложь и за войну, и… я люблю тебя, Стив.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Стив, прежде чем первые подоспевшие на помощь отталкивают его.

Он просил развода. Он не хотел потерять Тони.

Но, когда скорая добирается до ближайшей больницы, Стив становится вдовцом.


End file.
